Lintukoto
Lintukoto is a subsector of the Arctic Sector. Overview Lintukoto, otherwise known as the "Avian Sector", was at one point in time a vast cold desert in the early Paleocene created from the ashes of primordial volcanos during the "Elder Days," making this subsector a true land of ice and fire. During the Mesozoic Era, the subsector was inhabited by primitive mammals descended those that once dwelled in the recesses of the Underground Kingdom - free to rule this land without competition from their reptilian rivals down south, as they could not handle the arid, freezing climate of the black desert. Despite this, the vast desert was very barren, and there was not much plant life to feed on. Many millions of years later, nonetheless, came the perfect storm scenario for the evolution of birds. Lintukoto is of course a desert-plagued sector, with most of the northern and southern areas being deprived of plant life, though areas located more toward the center of the subsector are abnormally lower than sea level by at least 20 meters. This is important because this is how oases in deserts are formed. Where there is water, there is life. Later on, desert plants would become much more abundant throughout the subsector, creating huge oases where life in Lintukoto flourishes in the process. This strange land is where a group of alien dinosaurs known as the "innovatorids" evolved extensive coverings of feathers and exploited both the oases and the mammals that live in them to great advantage. Thus the innovatorids began to diversify much more quickly than their mammalian roommates, leading to their relatives eventually emigrating into the nearby Zvirian Cradle. Following the dominance of these ancient innovatorids, their natural ability of "innovating themselves" allowed for their widespread expansion beyond the reaches of the oases, and said expansion eventually led to the spreading of plants transforming the central areas of Lintukoto into subarctic paradises. Non-avian archosaurs and mammals alike have little presence or significance in the sector, which has allowed the innovatorids to fulfill a wide variety of bizarre niches. A select few of these dinosaurs even evolved into the alien birds we know on FMM UV-32 today. However, the very forefathers of these "Xenobirds" were small and incapable of flight, thus meaning they could not compete with their close relations just yet. Though they were born into this world following the establishment of the innovatorid empire in Lintukoto, these strange and otherworldly birds were destined to inherit and rule the planet for themselves. History To be added. Geography & Climate Lintukoto's geography is generally rough and rugged, the enormous black desert being shaped by volcanic activity many millions of years ago. Towering sand dunes, mountain ranges, and even the collapsed calderas of archaic volcanoes are a common sight throughout the subsector. However, life-sustaining oases can be found closer to the center of Lintukoto, with a huge river oasis known as the Dukana Rivers that runs straight through the center of the subsector and eventually leads into the ocean. Clusters of vegetation adapted to survive in the extreme conditions of Lintukoto grow within close proximity of said oases, providing ample food and shelter for the native fauna in the process. The general climate of Lintukoto is that of a cold desert - the subsector receives very little rainfall on a yearly basis, and has very hot summers and cold, arid winters. Areas near the subsector's oases tend to remain relatively warm and somewhat humid throughout much of the year, making them an ideal sanctuary for its endemic fauna as opposed to the barren, ebony deserts. Documented Fauna *[https://thecarnivoresatlas.fandom.com/wiki/Fissuravis Fissuravis] *[https://thecarnivoresatlas.fandom.com/wiki/Patagopteryx Patagopteryx] *[https://thecarnivoresatlas.fandom.com/wiki/Protoavis Protoavis] *[https://thecarnivoresatlas.fandom.com/wiki/Proapteryx Proapteryx] *[https://thecarnivoresatlas.fandom.com/wiki/Sylviornis Sylviornis] *[https://thecarnivoresatlas.fandom.com/wiki/Linquornis Linquornis] *[https://thecarnivoresatlas.fandom.com/wiki/Ralseivenator Ralseivenator] *[https://thecarnivoresatlas.fandom.com/wiki/Teratornis Teratornis] *''Talpanas '' *''Chendytes'' *''Gastornis'' *''Chaunoides'' *''Garganornis'' *''Archaeoraptor'' *''Mullerornis'' *''Anserpica '' *''Presbyornis'' *''Otopteryx'' *''Nasobema'' Category:Arctic Sector Category:Subsectors Category:Lore